cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tagaziel
Archive 1: #FILEMISSING# Archive 2: LINK AVAILABLE Archive 3: LINK AVAILABLE Archive 4: LINK AVAILABLE Remember me? Hey Grizzly, it's Helix! Sorry, I've been away for a REALLY long time, but I visited this wiki on a whim and thought I'd say hi. How's everything going? A bunch of stuff's happened lately, and I've been preocquipied with high school. I recall you said you were getting married (which was like, what, a year ago?). How is that coming along? :D Helix Armada 05:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Skin Hi, Tag. I just tried the new wikia skin and it's horrible. Especially for this wiki - where you done so many amazing things for its awesome outlook - the skin looks absolutely afwuly. However there is a problem. The Monaco style "expires" in 2. November. Is there any thing (f. e. tell the community to do an exemption for this wiki) to prevent the Eva Database Disaster? --Moskvin 07:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) News hey there havent been here in a while wondering how to post articles so that they link to the news updates on the main page because i have tried posting an article but it didnt link P.S really wishing that i can delete my previous blog posts :D Havoc frost 08:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Skin, part 2 You might want to take a look at Forum: Admin image/media changes due to the new skin; there's a little info there on making the new skin less ... bad. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) "Supplies" page Primeprophet just made an unregistered contribution on the Supplies page if you would like to know. I just noted that in Generals supplies are just starters and really you are supposed to make hackers, black markets, or drop zones if you really want to kick ass Box Images I was thinking about removing the "add an image" button from the UnitBox templates. It's confusing since it doesn't insert the image into the unitbox. I'm thinking of replacing it with the one I used in the WarBox. If no image is specified it simply doesn't show anything. What do you think? } }| colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:0px;" }} }| }|type=slideshow|widths= }| }| }} |crop=false|position=center|hideaddbutton=true|caption= }}}| }| }| }}} }} }} - Ex Machinæ 13:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki desing Hi, Tag. I do not now what is going on, but this wiki looks quite ugly if you are not logged in as a registrated user. If you are logged in it looks ok... But when you are not... just try it... Москвин 18:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I need help Hi. I need some help elaborating an aricle that I made recently. Maybe you could add an image gallery. The article I am talking about is the Missile article for generals. Leave a message on my talk page when you have made some changes. 04:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Jacob Why thank you, I am always happy that somebody else at least cares about wiki. Featured article It seems that the Featured article part on the main page doesn't change at all - at least so it seems to me. It's fixed to Michael McNeil. Do you have this "problem" too, and could we do something about it? To tell the truth, I haven't loged to EVA for some time, but I'm pretty sure that every time I've opened the main page, I get that article featured. I don't know much about this, but I suppose that there are just too few articles selected to be "featured" or something. Don't really know how that works, really... It's most likely just me, but I wanted to point it out. Thanks in advance. Atomkilla 20:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) recaptcha You should try reCAPTCHA . Use this for the regisration prosses and for inserting external links to pages in the wiki. I've seen forums that have this security that get no spam bots at all (excluding the snapcircuits.net forum). Leave a post on my talk page if you need help. Update: the snapcircuits forum is now clean! Jacob 01:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) grow up and find some new bots to make some edits to pages. Jacob 03:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) missile (generals) WTF happened to the missile article for generals!?!?!? WTF!?!?!? Jacob 16:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh. So yo reason was "create an overview article in generals about weapon types". screw that. Jacob 05:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) do the same thing to the red alert missile article. why just target this article. Jacob 05:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) People need to know. Oh and did You hear about EA releasing a new CnC game? wat game? (plz sign your post so I know who you are) Jacob 23:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) stockpuppetry I would like to report some possible stockpuppetry. I want to do it anonymously so leave your email below Tagaziel so I contact you. I am not signing this so I remain anonymous. sorry sorry for me screwing up your talk page Tagaziel. Jacob 23:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) bmp hey its me Jacob (who just created an account! Yay!). could you allow the bmp extention for image uploads. all the screenshots that I take are in this format. Jacob Cncfanic 03:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) or I could open them in paint and save a separate copy in a different format. Jacob Cncfanic 15:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) nocat I was wondering why did you set my arsenal templates on my profile page with the nocat having the value of 1? Jacob Cncfanic 17:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) And I also want you to check this page. I think it is fanon. Jacob Cncfanic 18:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) delete Advanced Patriot Battery. it is fanon. Jacob Cncfanic 21:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) deleted by AthCom. Jacob Cncfanic 22:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) signature image your new singature image is taking up my talk page. make the image smaller. Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 16:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ADVERTISING ACCOUNT ALERT!!!!! The user named User:Canadian professional crane inc. looks like a company promotion account from my point of view. Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 02:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC) comment in your blog I noticed that you noticed that comment that you recently deleted. Sorry! (Oh, while I have the chance to suggest, I think this wiki seriously needs an IRC channel FROM freednode). Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 06:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Will do next time =) Although none of the edits break any templates/change anything significant. vegeance 14:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) requesting rollbacker rights I am here to request rollback rights today. I have been at Wikipedia lately working on reverting vandalism, as you can see by my contributions over there. I am a very responsible user who will dedicate himself to removing vandalism from this wiki as I have at Wikipedia. I will never use profanity, vandalize, or revert any good edits made by other users. I will not use this ability to revert edits made by other users just because I don't like the user or the edit they made. If you have any questions for me, leave them on my talk page. Thanks, Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 21:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much! Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 15:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Possible recent stockpuppetry These two accounts are possible stockpuppets: 蒯白星 and The Br8kDOWN. I translated the first account name. It means Kuai White Star. Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 15:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am sure the two are stockpuppets because I saw this line in the recent activity: 02:57 ( )‎ . . The Br8kDOWN‎ (2×)]. It that 2x that got me. Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 15:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Tiberian Dawn I got problems ripping Tiberian Dawn UI icons, they are completly black and small. Can you help me? "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 21:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Wassup! ;) Hey, Dave... Nice to see you here ;) YakovFrolov 13:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What is with the Mass Effect 2 nonsense? What is with the Mass Effect 2 nonsense, it is even on this talk page! Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's just some silly troll, please ignore it. If you see any pages with the vandalism remaining on, editing the page, and then saving without making any changes will make it go away RandomTime 17:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) problematic user User:Sdsjhdks is a problematic user vandalism several templates. Please block him. Thanks! Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 02:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) GDI power plant Wondering if you could give me a hand with the GDI power plant article.They seem to have have different built times, cost and upgraded power amount in Kane's wrath compared to Command and Conquer 3. Could you confirm this? Both games are fully patched. I've upload a suitable image but can't add it for some reason. Also something strange is going on. Various buildings and units are being added to the catagory of GDI characters in command and conquer, despite repeated deletion of the category tag, it just comes back on its own. update: using an R}} instead of a references> seemed to be causing problems. End Times 11:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Chinese pistol Ha? Why? Because of the last debate? Although you have slightly insulting someone it's for me not a reason to be banned. I hope you come back soon. I replied to the message of Darkman 4 for Van Buren images, but if you want to do once income, no problem it's ok. And excellent discovered for the Chinese pistol, you have really look far there bravo (haha language tools, especially with languages far apart like Chinese is not always reliable). Good day to you, hoping that you will return soon, see you soon my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 13:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :After searching a bit more, I see you've had a bad day, which explains your reaction, then I can understand I think you remember my behavior during the discussion on the combat armor MK II, I have sometimes the same kind of day that changes us and our impulsive and aggressive side comes out more. :But I just also saw on The Vault forum that have a request for remove your admin rights. You are accused of abusing your power, to be insulting, sarcastic and non-neutral when interlocution with other users. :I don't know how this story will end, but hoping that this ends the better. I will first wait to see how the situation will evolve before I forge a true opinion. I appreciate you and I'm your friend but my personal opinion has little interest on this one, only your actions will speak to the community. Don't lose hope, anyway you can represent an admin demand later, it's not a problem. Good luck Mikael. Itachou [~talk~] 14:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course, but immediately intervene will not be in your favor (especially since there are only 2 reviews - including Lugiatm with whom we had the debate). For now I think it will sound too much the friend who runs to the rescue of his friend without too ask this question on the why and how. I think tomorrow will be much better already, better if there are other opinions tonight =). Itachou [~talk~] 14:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Double Redirects Do you have any objections to me running a bot on this wiki to fix the double redirects? At the time of me posting this there was 233 double redirects which can be seen . Please reply on my talk page. Thanks, ZamorakO_o (talk) 01:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Clarifications Given your experience and history on EVA Wiki, as well as your status as 'crat and administrator, I though it best to ask you for clarification on a few things. :Article Titles From what I can tell, both yourself and the community have been moving pages, mostly on account of changing fully capitalized titles to lower case (V3 Rocket Launcher to V3 rocket launcher, for example); is the lower case fashion a preference? :Article Content I notice that you have previously indicated a preference for articles that are relatively short and to-the-point, and tend to remove quite a bit of content (sometimes without explanation, to my surprise); what information is extraneous? What should be avoided? :Categorization Does this wiki prefer to extend usage of lower cases to categories? Such as Category:Tiberium Wars GDI missions instead of Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Missions? Thank you for your time. Auguststorm1945 21:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick question(s) I've no idea what time it must be there (Are you still in Poland?), but if you are on at the moment - *Since Red Alert uses the terms interchangeably, which do you think sounds better (and will be easier to navigate) - "Building" or "Structure"? *I have some experience with reworking categories and have done some offsite work for this wiki recently; is there anything I should know or that you want to know before I try implementing anything? (I wouldn't just up and do it without asking, of course). *Last thing - "ship" versus "naval vessel" versus "naval unit" - preference? Thanks; Auguststorm1945 17:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Message Hello Mikael ;) A message for you from me: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/190/464786786786.png/. If you want to talk about that in all sincerity, let's talk here it's better for now =). Itachou [~talk~] 22:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help! I've updated the code here to the latest version used by the Vault. The CSS cache seems to take a while to refresh this morning - but once it does everything should work properly again. -- Porter21 (talk) 05:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Should I post on Tiberium Legos? Is there any room for the C&C machinima "Tiberium/C&C Legos" in EVA Database? http://www.cncnz.com/features/cnclegos/ Sheldonist 19:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It's an honor. It was an honor, comrade general. jurassicpark 09:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Hi Tag (sorry for Tag, but I really like it :D). I personally don't understand why do you insist on "decapitalization" of names of units in the games. Look, I'm from Czech Republic and I understand why the names should be decapitalized, but in America they do it this "total-capitalization" way and we should probably respect it. I know, in fact there is no rule in English for this capitalization of every word, but everybody does it, including the game developers, so why confuse the other editors of this wiki? --Москвин 16:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : You think it's for the UI? I thought that the names are capitalized just because they are TITLES. Like Die Hard etc. Anyway I think that this capitalizing is very confusing for Americans and it's adding a lot of unneccessary work to us :). : --Москвин 17:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Bots I've spotted two bots, User:CHABARATANS and User:Man.haltim. How to mark them for deletion, the regular deletion template or something else? Sheldonist 07:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) deletion Plz delete Bomb. It's complete gibberish. Cncfanic (Shout!) 23:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) George Bush George Bush was the US President, because of the September 11 Attack of 2001. Twilight Sparkle 09:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Image categorization, the Sequel How to categorize images like this: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kwmovie08.jpg Sheldonist 17:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art Categories Hi, i just wanted to clear up something, how come the concept art for CNC3 game was deleted while the concept art for Tiberian Twilight and Kane's Wrath (which is a part of CNC3) still exists. i originally thought that it might have been practical to put the conept art of the games by the name of game it is in? Sclera1 05:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but please say it straight, because i didn't understand what you were saying Sclera1 06:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Concept Art o ok Sclera1 09:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) US/Brit English; Capitalisation of unit names etc. Hi. Should articles be written in American English or British English? Command & Conquer games are developed in the US, and use American English (usually with regards to the word "armor"). However, Wikipedia EN chooses to write its articles in British English. Also: Which is preferrable, in terms of capitalisation? "Scorpion Tank" (this style is used in-game, makes the most sense to me as both readers and contributors will be more familiar with this style of capitalisation, having played the games - plus, there isn't room for confusion as outlined below) Or: "Scorpion tank" (used IRL, e.g. "Abrams tank", "Tiger tank". At first this might make sense, but capitalising other more unconventional units in this style doesn't quite work: "Annihilator tripod" seems quite weird to me. BlackHand751 22:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) also I think these should be added to the Style Guide I'm confused - why delete the Style and Image Policy pages? Not that anyone followed them in the first place, but they were still quite helpful as general guidelines. Also, the main page still has links to them. oh, nevermind BlackHand751 08:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, thats fine =), when you mean type, do you men Nod and GDi? Sclera1 11:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i meant did you "mean" for above? Sclera1 11:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) WW2 article gif Why did you remove the course_of_the_war gif? I think it offered a good and quick graphical overview of the course. Path-x 22:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *Why composite? I always thought that Allied campaign was canon event in both RA and Tiberium universe while Soviet campaign was an alternative event. The two campaigns don't mix because they start at the same time and same territorial point and follow the same time line but the events go in completely different directions. Do you have any official source to confirm that the Soviet advance went beyond that in Allied campaign? Because that sounds like a fan assumption to me. Path-x 10:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) New Guidelines They are great! Thanks. RA3 Unit profiles Hi, it's been a while. I recently noticed that the RA3 unit profile pages have gone offline. http://portal.commandandconquer.com/SiteAssets/factions/factions.html I saved a backup of this site on my computer years ago and I wonder if you're interested. - Ex Machinæ 17:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hi I'm back :D Cncfanic (Shout!) 21:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC)